La Ville
by Hermystic
Summary: New York. Ville immense où Finch et Reese vivent au rythme frénétique de la Machine. Jusqu'à cette pause dans ce café. Léger Finch/Reese


**Titre : **La ville

**Auteure : **Hermystic

**Rating : **K

**Pairing : **John/Finch

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas grand-chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Tout le reste appartient à Jonathan Nolan.

**Notes :** Hello ! Alors aujourd'hui, je poste _enfin_ le premier texte que j'ai pu écrire sur Person of Interest ... Il y en a d'autres publiés sur mon compte mais "historiquement", celui-ci est le premier que j'ai écrit ! Le contexte ? Un atelier d'écriture en 30 min sur le Discord de la Plume Arc-en-ciel avec l'image présente en couverture de cette fic en guise de prompt et très probablement un ancien thème du Collectif NoName en tête qui était celui de Février au café en 2017 ! Ce texte est sans doute un peu maladroit mais je n'ai pas tenu à le retoucher parce qu'étant le premier que j'ai écrit sur cet univers hé bien ... Je trouve qu'il a son charme de cette manière ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! ;)  


* * *

La ville était leur terrain de jeu. Un immense terrain où se mouvait aisément Reese sur les recommandations de Finch. John avait besoin de lui sans quoi il serait perdu. Quoiqu'à force de passer aux mêmes endroits, il retenait la topographie de la ville. Et cela lui permettait de découvrir des coins et recoins discrets où il pouvait se balader sereinement.

La balade était plus agréable quand Harold l'accompagnait. Il marchait à son rythme. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait trop marcher mais cela lui était égal. Il aimait prendre son temps quand la Machine les laissait en paix. Ce n'était pas souvent alors ils essayaient d'en profiter bien qu'ils ne sachent trop comment faire.

Parce que sauver les gens constituait leur but premier, ils acceptaient bon gré mal gré les caprices de la Machine. Les deux hommes n'aimaient guère qu'elle soit silencieuse. Alors ils sortirent toute la journée. Lors d'une mission, John avait découvert un parc, coincé au milieu des tours. Cela constituait un havre de paix bienvenu et surtout le point de chute de leur balade urbaine.

John et Harold ne parlaient pas beaucoup, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Et ils ne voulaient pas être entendus. Ils restaient constamment sur leur garde y compris lorsqu'ils étaient installés sur un banc. Quoique ce jour, il y a bien une chose à laquelle ils ne prirent pas garde : le temps. Le ciel, qui était bleu au départ, vira au gris. Une goutte de pluie tomba sur les lunettes d'Harold. Elles commencèrent à s'enchainer, à se faire de plus en plus proche les obligeant à se lever en hâte.

L'homme au costume aida Finch à se mouvoir plus rapidement pour se mettre à l'abri dans un _coffee shop_. Mais il était déjà trop tard, l'averse les avait trempés. Sur le seuil de l'échoppe, ils laissèrent goutter leur pardessus respectif sur le paillasson avant de s'engager dans l'endroit pour s'installer là où il y avait de la place.

Ils se posèrent sur une banquette. Dans le même temps, une serveuse vint prendre leur commande. Finch prit un thé vert tandis que Reese demanda un café. La chaleur de l'endroit embua les lunettes de l'informaticien qui dut les retirer. Il plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir quelque chose en vain. Cela tira un sourire à Reese qui le perdit quand les lunettes furent remises sur le nez. Mais Finch ne fut pas dupe et vit très bien le pétillement amusé dans les yeux de Reese.

Les commandes furent déposées sur la table. Les deux hommes ne s'en saisirent pas de suite. Ils étaient tous les deux plongés dans la contemplation de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Cela avait quelque chose de fascinant de voir la vie continuer alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés dans ce _coffee shop. _Leurs vies respectives étaient sur pause.

John fit craquer son cou faisant grimacer Harold. Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de l'homme au costume. Sans se concerter, ils tendirent leurs mains pour se saisir de leurs gobelets de boissons chaudes. Elles se frôlèrent créant un mouvement de recul chez Harold. L'autre homme se figea et revint en saisissant brusquement son café. Agacé, il en but une gorgée. Il reposa son gobelet sur la table mais le garda en main. Il fixa Harold qui se tortilla sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

« Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça John, dit Harold.

\- Je ne vous comprends pas Harold, lâcha John.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ? demanda l'homme aux lunettes en les remontant sur son nez.

\- Est-ce que vous le faites exprès ? D'accepter mon aide ? D'accepter mon contact ? De le refuser ensuite ? lança l'homme au costume.

\- Que … Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je n'avais juste pas conscience de la … de la conséquence de ces gestes » avoua Harold la tête basse.

L'homme soupira et récupéra enfin son gobelet de thé vert. Il le sirota distraitement en regardant John en essayant de prendre du recul. Il semblait blessé ce qui perturba Harold. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de blesser les gens. Encore moins ses proches et plus particulièrement _lui. _Il ne savait que dire ni que faire. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire à cet instant : continuer de boire sa boisson chaude.

Un silence tendu plana entre les deux hommes. L'un comme l'autre achevèrent le contenu de leurs gobelets. John se leva en hâte soufflant qu'il allait payer leurs consommations. Harold voulut protester et dire qu'il pouvait aussi participer mais John avait été plus rapide. L'informaticien bougea et se posta non loin de l'entrée pour attendre son associé.

John revint et passa à côté de Harold sans le regarder. Le second se tendit et suivit en hâte le premier. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur où il ne pleuvait plus. Une certaine fraîcheur régnait après l'averse contrastant avec l'intérieur du _coffee shop _où il faisait chaud. Sensible au froid, Harold resserra son manteau autour de lui. Il se mit à marcher à côté de son comparse qui ne disait rien. Avant qu'une sonnerie de téléphone proche de leur position rompe la tension ambiante. Le travail reprenait à leur plus grand soulagement. Parce que ne rien faire, ce n'était franchement pas bon pour leur moral !

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


End file.
